U.S. Pat. No. 9,119,375 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,719 B2, CN 201617075U, U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,058 B2, U.S. Pub. 2014/0190421 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 9,339,006 B1 and U.S. Pub. 2014/0209036 A1 disclose pet crates.